


Hadn't expected this

by bluesaturn



Series: Somewhere beneath my skin [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Hank just wants to relax after a long week at work.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Somewhere beneath my skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hadn't expected this

It was a Friday evening and Hank had had a pretty fucking shitty week. Not only had a perp he'd chased managed to get away (bad), he'd hitten a dead end on another case (worse), but he'd also to gotten yet another disciplinary warning from Fowler (the fucking worst.) 

Hank knew he was good at this job, and yet still, often times he found himself wondering if he wanted to continue doing it at all. If he was being honest with himself for a second, he wasn't certain this career made either one of them happy. But it paid the bills, and for now, that really was enough. Maybe sometime, when Gavin was a little more secure in all of this, and he'd finally be able to admit to himself that this was what he wanted as well, he'd bring up leaving. 

For now, it was enough to get through the week, relax with a beer or two on the couch, on a Friday evening and pretend like they were content like this. (Which, perhaps, wasn't as far from the truth as it would have been about a year ago, but Hank wasn't yet ready to think about that either.)

Hank turned his attention towards the television, where a mediocre action movie, they'd seen at least three times by now, was playing and leaned back further against the back of the couch.

"Couldn't find anything better?", he asked the man sitting next to him.  
Through sitting was perhaps the wrong word for it, Gavin was more lying than sitting on the couch, in such a way, Hank was surprised he hadn't fallen off of it yet.  
"Nope," Gavin said and took a sip of his beer.

He looked about as exhausted as Hank felt after another pointless week of police work. The fact that he at least wasn't trying to hide it was something Hank scored as a win, however.  
He still wasn't quite certain how this thing between them even started, or how it progressed from hooking up in the station bathroom to whatever they were doing now.

Hank often still felt hesitant to call it a relationship and yet - he certainly would have never offered a hookup or even a friend to stay the Friday night in his bed. He already knew he'd offer Gavin it all the same, whenever the night came to an end. At this point, he was almost certain Gavin would take the offer as well. He wasn't quite certain how he felt about it yet.

"Stop thinking so much or your head will fall off," Gavin mumbled and ripped Hank out of his thought spiral.  
"Sorry," Hank said.  
"I'm not asking you if you wanna talk about it," Gavin said and Hank couldn't help but grin. "Wasn't expecting you to."  
Despite the words, Hank knew if he would talk about it, Gavin would _probably_ listen.  
"It's nothing," Hank said because he sure as hell wasn't ready for that conversation.  
"Whatever, old man. Wanna fuck?"

He rolled his eyes, wondering not for the first time why he even put up with this asshole. Then again, he could use to blow off some steam.  
“Come here," he grumbled and gestured for Gavin to come closer.  
"On your knees and get to work," he said, watching as Gavin sunk to the ground, kneeling at the foot of the couch. 

They had done stuff like this before, Gavin being into treated like shit in the bedroom as well, not that it came as much of a surprise.  
Hank unzipped his pants, only bothering to take them off half, so they still hang around his ankles. He then did the same thing with his boxer shorts and looked at his boyf - sex partner with something akin to mockery.  
"I'm not touching you today," he said.

They had talked about it before, Hank sneaking in a question here or there, knowing he'd never get Gavin to sit down for a whole conversation and negotiate. But by now he was certain he'd tell him if he didn't want to do anything and he wouldn't run away if Hank tried to hold him for a couple of minutes in the aftermath of it. For now, that was good enough.

"I'm not doing any work, asshole," Hank said, leaning back against the couch.  
“Whatever, old man,” his pet rat grumbled but a second later his hands were on Hank’s dick. Hank scoffed at him.  
“Get your filthy hands off me,” he said and pushed Gavin away slightly.  
His pet rat almost lost his balance but Hank made no move to help him. He oughta know the rules by now.  
“Do you think you deserve to touch me yet?”, Hank asked Gavin.  
“Use these,“ he mumbled, leaned down, and let his hand graze one of Gavin’s feet. 

He couldn’t help but indulge Gavin every once in a while.  
(It had taken him quite some time to realize that Gavin was even actually into this, only admitting to it when Hank humiliated him into it, like so many things). 

“Hope you at least took a fucking shower this time,” he mumbled.  
If he was being honest, there wasn’t really anything fucking hotter than a Gavin who had just left the gym, all sweaty from exercise. Not that Hank would ever tell him that.

“If you do a good job, I might even let you come tonight. Not that you’ve ever shown a lot of self-restraint anyway,” he added mockingly.  
Considering Gavin had been the one to initiate this thing between them in the first place that wasn’t far from the truth. Then again, Hank had been anything but professional with his constant looks either. He sometimes thought back to their start as him being naive, both of them really. Maybe he should have seen coming that this would be exactly where they would end up. Maybe he simply hadn’t dared to hope for it

“Also get out of those horrible clothes already,” he said, looking at the pair of jeans and Band shirt, advertising a terrible pop group from Gavin’s youth, he was wearing.  
“You’re the one with terrible taste,” Gavin protested, looking at Hank’s hawaiian shirt. He still didn’t hesitate in taking his clothes off, however, and got back into his kneeling position.

Hank took a pillow from the couch and slid it under Gavin’s knees without him asking, simply because he could see that Gavin didn’t look comfortable. Neither of them said a word about it but it still felt like a heavy gesture, right there, at 10 pm, in Hank’s living room. He was glad when Gavin stopped him from overthinking it by grazing his lips against Hank’s dick.

Hank grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back by it harshly.  
"Fairly certain that wasn't what I said, asshole," he grumbled.  
He was even slightly starting to get annoyed, but it didn't come as a surprise. As if Gavin was ever anything else than a fucking brat.

He pulled his hair again, so hard, that Gavin loudly cursed beneath him.  
"Fuck," he whimpered, there were tears starting to form in his eyes and only then did Hank decide to let him go.  
"Now get started already, fucking useless piece of shit," he said, leaning back against the couch again.  
He really couldn't wait to finally get to relax a bit, and most of all, see Gavin utterly fucking wrecked, without even having fucked him.

Gavin leaned back as well, so his back was pressed against the floor now, the pillow under his head instead. He rested his legs on Hank's and Hank did his best to hold him steady there. When Gavin finally took his dick in between his feet, Hank let out a sigh. Fuck, it had been way too long since they had done anything like that. Maybe he should indeed indulge Gavin a little more often. Then again - did he really want him to get even more bratty?

Gavin started off slowly, almost as if he was massaging Hank's dick with his feet.  
His left foot gliding on the underside of Hank's cock, almost as if slowly teasing him. Hank hated how much it turned him on, his dick slowly getting even harder.

"Stop teasing, you fuck -", Hank's words stayed stuck in his throat, as Gavin suddenly took his dick between his first and second toe.  
It looked almost painful, as he started moving his foot up and down, Hank's large cock in between his toes.

"Damn," Hank breathed, as Gavin picked up his pace, trying to jerk off Hank with nothing but his toes.  
He was a beautiful sight, lying on the ground like that, sweat slowly starting to form on his forehead. Hank wasn't sure he'd ever been this fucking hard in his life before.

His pet rat was clearly enjoying himself too, his dick hard and weeping already and Hank couldn't help but wonder (maybe hope?) he'd get him to come undone without touching his dick even once tonight. Well, and if he didn't, he just wouldn't get to come period. No point in rewarding his bratty behavior. Not that he'd had the feeling it would change much either way.

Gavin switched to using his entire feet now, a slow and steady rhythm, in which he was moving his feet up and down Hank's cock.

"Look at you, at last being good for something," Hank said, a grin on his face.  
Gavin slowed down his movements, like the fucking bratty little rat he was.  
Hank sighed.  
"Maybe you need a little more motivation," Hank said darkly.  
Then he leaned forward, wrapped his lips around Gavin’s toes, and bit down hard.  
"What the fuck, Hank?", he whimpered, but judging by the look on his face, Gavin even enjoyed that. 

"You're going to come just from that?", Hank mocked.  
"You're an ass," Gavin spit back, but he clearly wasn't too upset, judging by his still strong standing correction, which was leaking more and more precum.  
"And you're getting off on it," he said, looking down at the man to his feet. "How pathetic."  
"Fuck you," Gavin grumbled, but his cock throbbed and Hank could tell he was close.

He spat into his little toy's face. Hank had always enjoyed the way Gavin looked, utterly used and fucked up after he'd treated him to a good fuck like this. It was a look Hank wasn't certain he'd ever be able to get enough of. Especially when he was the one doing it to Gavin. And especially when he did it to Gavin without doing so much as touching his cock once. It was a sight he could get lost in time and time again, drunk of it all the time.

Hank was getting close as well, his dick throbbing and leaking precum all over Gavin's feet.  
"You're not bad at this, ya know. Then again, you're kind of a slut, so you probably had practice," Hank mused.  
He'd seen Gavin come into the office walking funny enough times to know that was true.  
"Phuck you," he grumbled, but the blush on his cheeks was far too telling.  
"I know you love when I call you that, Gavin," he said, grinning down to the man lying at his feet.  
He groaned, as Gavin's toe gently circled around the head of his dick, smearing Hank's precum all over it.  
"Fuck," he cursed, and then Gavin picked up his pace again, his feet rubbing against Hank's dick in earnest, fast and brutal and Hank could feel his breathing getting ragged.  
"Gavin," he moaned, and with that, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, didn't want to, really, and came, harder perhaps than he'd come in years.  
His cum ran all over Gavin's feet and that seemed to be the thing pushing Gavin to the edge as well, coming untouched right there on Hank's living room floor.

Gavin was always a side to behold post-orgasm, but lying there, covered in his own cum and with that tiny hint of a smile on his face - Hank thought he'd never looked so beautiful before.

He disappeared into the bathroom for a second and came back with a clean rag in hand.  
"It's fine, " Gavin mumbled, unwilling to accept any kindness even in his post-orgasm haze still.  
Hank rolled his eyes.  
"Just let me be nice to you for one second, asshole," he complained and at least that got a grin out of Gavin.  
"Fine," he mumbled, probably just too tired to fight any longer with Hank.  
Hank cleaned him off with the rag swiftly, thinking anything more than that could wait for a shower tomorrow morning.

"Come on, let's get some rest," he said, helping Gavin back onto his feet.  
To his surprise Gavin didn't protest against it, simply followed him into the bedroom, and slipped under the covers. Hank turned off the lights and then joined him. He pulled Gavin closer and Gavin rested his head on his chest. Hank wasn't certain how any of this had happened, but right then he knew, he didn't want Gavin to ever leave again.

"Gavin?", he asked, wondering if he was about to fuck everything up, as always.  
"Hm?", came the sleepy reply.  
Hank had always had terrible timing.  
"So. Uh. This been going for a while now."  
Gavin squirmed in his hold, but he didn't run away. Hank decided to see that as a positive sign.  
"Fuck, I don't know how to do this," he said.  
It had been so long since he had even wanted to try.  
"If - if I called you my boyfriend, would you run away screaming, yes or no?"  
Hank clearly was great at this.  
Gavin was now fully awake again.  
"What the fuck, Anderson?"  
Hank shrugged. One of them had to be the one to ask and he never in a million years would expect it to be Gavin so -  
Gavin sighed.  
"Fine."

It took Hank a second for the word to register right, but when it did, he couldn't help but grin.  
"Don't get too excited," Gavin grumbled, but Hank could feel him cuddling closer all the same.  
"I won't, darling."  
"I phcking hate you."  
"Well, we both know that one's a lie," Hank answered, not quite able to hold back his amusement.  
Or his happiness. It seemed weird, but he hadn't realized how much he'd actually wanted this right until now.

"Whatever. If you ever tell anyone at work we cuddle and I'm the little spoon, I will kill you."

Hank grinned.

"Deal."


End file.
